1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a lighting fixtures and particularly relates to a lighting fixture suitably used outdoors and a power chamber of the lighting fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting fixtures suitably used outdoors are generally equipped with at least one power module. The power module can be externally arranged on a lamp pole or can be arranged in a power distribution box at a lower part of the lamp pole, and can also be fixed in a power chamber of the lighting fixtures. When the power module is arranged in the power chamber of the lighting fixture, in order to conveniently fix the power module, the opening of the power chamber is generally designed on the front (the side from which light is transmitted) or the back of the lamp; a plurality of convex cylinders or lug bosses are formed in the power chamber; screw holes are formed in the convex cylinders or lug bosses and used for fixing the power module on the convex cylinders or the lug bosses by means of a plurality of bolts, for example, as disclosed in an LED street lamp disclosed by a Chinese invention patent with an application number of 201510597049.4 and an application date of Sep. 17, 2015. However, this fixing manner has the following disadvantages: the power module is inconveniently to assemble, replace or remove, and a large number of bolts need to be fixed or removed; because a plurality of convex cylinders or lug bosses need to be designed in the power chamber, the power chamber cannot be manufactured by a profile, the mold manufacturing cost is relatively high; and the large size of the cover body of the power chamber leads to a lot of positions in want of waterproof.
Brian Kinnune (U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,670B2, Pub. Date Sep. 21, 2010) discloses a power supply mounting apparatus for a lighting fixture, as disclosed in column 10, lines 39-67, and shown in FIGS. 16-18, the lighting fixture 120 includes a chamber 124 defined by a surrounding wall 121, at least one power-supply unit 126 within chamber 124, and a slidable interlock 127 securing the power-supply unit 126 to surrounding wall 121. The interlock 127 includes a linear groove 128 on wall 121 and a mating projection 129 on a mounting member 125 which is affixed to the power-supply unit 126. The projection 129 is slidably receivable into groove 128. However, the projection 129 of Brian Kinnune is a linear projection projected from the mounting member 125 and is very long. It is not easy to be configured on a case of a power supply, so the mounting member 125 is needed.